Pokemon Dimension Adventures
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: A series with random one-shots of the Pokespe kids. (All shippings) Hope you enjoy them. Character's So far: Isabelline, Cobalt, Yozora, Rubia.
1. Isabelline & Cobalt, Triple B

"Izzy? Iiiiiizzzyyyyy?"

An irritated sigh come from a boy with clear sky blue eyes, short boyish light brown hair, wearing a long sleeve shirt underneath a normal T-shirt. He had khaki pants and brown shoes along with a camera over his shoulders. Next to his side was a Venonat looking around. "Hey, Ven, found her yet?"

The purple fuzzy pokemon shook his body. His big red eyes kept searching around until they came across a Luxray. "Oh! Lexie, can you help me find Izzy?"

The Luxray sighed out. As if mentally saying 'Not again.'

The boy kept walking, using his camera in a certain vision to help locate his sneaky sister. He mentally noted to find his own Shinx, so that he would have another pokemon to help him find his hiding sister. This was a daily thing, his little sister would disappear and hide somewhere, and he would use up his day to try and find her. Venonat -his first pokemon given to him by his parents- would help locate her with his radar eyes. Lexie was the family's Luxray protector.

When they came across each other, the boy would ask for her help since she can see through walls and invisibility. "Veno veno!" the three turn to the direction the Radar pokemon was pointing at.

"Me room?" he asked himself, going inside Venonat rushed over to the foot of the bed. "Thanks Lexie for your help." he kindly bowed at the pokemon as the Luxray nodded and continued her look out duties. Once he stood up from his bow he tried to contain his fury against his sister. "Izzy." he heard shuffling. "Come out."

"I hate it when you use that name…"

A soft female's voice was heard, the boy swiftly looked to see his little sister, a smaller girl with normal length hair, it was a salmon color, with a few highlights of light brownish orange, very much like his own hair. She was wearing a school uniform, and had a silver bangle on her wrist, it was a nice design, there was blue vines connecting to the jewel.

The heavy silence made her nervous, the girl looked down and played with her bangle, something she did when nervous or panicked. Her bangs covered most of her eyes, one might wonder how can she see with all that hair. The older male started to walk towards his sister, unable to keep most of his fury calm, he gripped her arm and brought her closer to him. "Why didn't you wait for me at the school!?"

The girl only looked away, her hair twirling and covering her face. She refused to open her mouth. This caused him to shake her a bit, wanting an answer. "Hey! Answer me! Why didn't you wait?!" he gently yanked her. "Isabelline!" as he did so, her hair shoved her face, silver pale eyes with no pupils.

The male frowned at her, almost glaring as she refused to give an answer. Soon he calm down as he saw a bit of sadness in the girl's eyes. He pulled her arm gently, placing his other hand around at the back of her head, embracing her, turning the bitter air into a more caring on. "They messed with you again… didn't they…?"

The girl made no movements, she just nodded slightly after a long time had passed, her older brother sighed and held her tighter, feeling angry at the children in her class. Once he pulled away, he check her body for anything new. "Izzy..? What did they do?"

She only shook her head. He now started to check her body for himself, looking at her neck, arms and legs. There was nothing new, he wondered if they verbally abused her. "Izzy?" he sighed out, unable to go any further then that.

She retracted her arm and kept looking down. "They just pushed me is all…"

"Did you scrap your knee?" She nodded at his question. "Alright… sit on the bed." she did as told, never looking up. He went to his closet and started to take out a first aid kit or rather, a case. He started to take out the thing he needed as the girl, Isabelline showed him her injury from her latest bullying session. She winced at the cream he placed, but it was sooth down, she was almost used to it by now. "Izzy, you have to tell dad."

She shook her head. "Mom then?" she shook her head. He sighed out annoyed and defeated. "Grandma or pa?" she once again shook her head. The boy doubt she would tell anyone other then him and just dropped the subject. Once he was done bandaging her up, he asked her to move her knee as far as she can without hurting. By the looks of it, her knee wasn't that badly scraped, giving him some relief. He sat down next to her and started to stroke his hair. "Why won't you tell anyone?"

"That's not true… I told you."

He sighed out. This happened everyday, well almost everyday. She would get abused and bully at school, verbally, physically or sometimes both. His sister is sensitive, she doesn't say anything back, she just takes it and panics, breaks down or run away and hide. that's what she's very good at doing, hiding. His father was a Gym Leader, he really does care about them, though he rarely comes home early enough, his mother is normally busy as well. It was up to him to pick up Isabelline after school, she was much to vulnerable to go home alone. "You are going to be late for work…"

"I am working~" he replied, wanting to stay longer with her.

"No you are not Cobalt…"

"My job is to help the injured~ and you are so~"

She sighed out, defeated. Cobalt stood up, starting to put away his medical kit/case. Isabelline silently gasp at the lost of her brother's warmth. She looked up, straight ahead. "What are you doing?"

Cobalt looked back at his sister, he flinched to see her looking straight.

And not at the left where he was.

"… I'm putting the kit away…"

Isabelline looked surprised for a moment, and then looked at the left where her brother was. Awhile passed, the two talked about things, her brother cooked for her, knowing he had to go to his part time job soon. When the time came for him to leave, he embrace his sister tightly. "Don't go out okay? Dad should be home soon."

"Alright." she then pointed to the table. "Your camera."

"Ah!" Cobalt went over to get his camera, he place it over his shoulders and thanked his sister. He ruffled her hair before heading out the door. At his side was his Venonat, calmly walking besides his trainer. Cobalt was the oldest in his family, he worked a part time job out of his own will. It was mainly for his sister stake. She often hurt herself and others often hurts her too, he took up a job as a Doctor's assistant.

Isabelline stood there at the door. She didn't move, she didn't know where to go. After all, she can easily hit herself on the table or such. She lived her life full of fear, fear of pain. Something she gets and suffers through every single day. She takes more after her father, she earned his eyes, she earned his special gifts. She inherited her mother's beauty. Nothing more then genetics.

She reached out her arm, trying to feel her way around. The children in her school, found it amusing that she cannot see. She was born this way. No sight, she inherited her father's silver eyes, his gift, her mother's beauty. She is the youngest and cannot see since the day she was born. She was blind, bullied, and broken.

* * *

**Note:** NOTHING IS OFFICIAL (As in, some things might change later on in the future, it's more of a test to see if I like it or not and I thought I might share it with others~)

This is more like a test, I'm going through severe mental conflict and no helps me LOL so just idk, I figured I would be alone with trying to decide this so I'm just trying out if it seems right or not just a test so yeah…

I'm just trying to figure out if I like their lives and such~ buuut I hope you enjoy the fanfic~

_Cobalt._

The oldest in the family, he works part time hepling out Masayoshi Yellow at her clinic, he loves taking pictures, and has a small obssesion with the sky and clouds. He is normally sane and calm, rarely almost never seen angry. His current pokemon are; Venonat, Delibird, Wingul, Ducklett, Onix. (Note, might change in official fan-fics.)

_Isabelline_

She's the youngest in her family. She is often bullied almost everyday at her school due to her blindness, she cannot stand up for herself, letting the children abuse her both verbally and physically. She refuses to tell her parents and grandparents and only trust her older brother. She often hides and runs away, refusing to show her tears to _anyone_. Her current pokemons are; None.

Cobalt and Isabelline are the children of Silver and Blue.


	2. Yozora & Rubia, Pressued Battles

Sounds of the pouring rain were heard, beating against the leafs and solid ground, softening it and turning it into mud. In the Ilex Forest, there was a sudden heavy downpour. Obviously reflecting the mood of a certain dark blue haired girl. She was under a tree large enough to keep her a bit dry from the rain. Her face was buried in her knees that she held close. Her wet sloppy hair was long enough to act like a blanket.

At her side was an Servine, trying to comfort it's trainer. The Servine shook the girl's side, whimpering with concern. She was just sitting there, her nerves eating her alive. The rain was loud enough to block out any outside sounds. Soft hooves walked close to the girl. An Stantler hovered it's head over the girl, looking down at her with concern. Her Starter, Luxio. pokemon was sitting down normally. Knowing why she was crying and that there was nothing he can do. The three pokemons glanced at each other and then back at the rain that poured violently.

Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. It went unheard due to the prickle rain. Next to her was her wet adventure bag and an pole staff. She was wearing an spaghetti string tank top dress. The dress was smooth and red with an rose flower at the left side of her chest. She had an under layer, a black flutter skirt to make her dress more bouncy. It was the training outfit she wore when she practice her dancing. Just now she was at Goldenrod city, taking a break from her pokemon training and started to train her own body.

As she did this, one of the fellow dancer who watched her was talking about how the past Dexholders who took this class accomplished many things. For example, her Mother and Grandmother won a few dance awards. The conversation was throwing her off balance, as she kept remembering how her parents are one of the Zukan Shoyuuza. Her uncle and aunts, heck her whole family were related or is an Zukan Shoyuuza. She remembered all the stories, all the adventures and pain they went through. Her fellow dance mate reminded her of it, all of it.

The pressure was too much for her, she recalled grabbed her staff and bag and ran out of the building. She kept running unto she realized she was in the deep end of ilex Forest and it was raining. Now here she was. Knightwalker Yozora. Under a tree crying over the fact she can never be as great or useful as her parents. The foot prints were much to big for her to fill in. "Ne… Leo… Centaur.. Libra…" her voice was barely heard through the rain. She lifted her head up just a bit. "You think I can ever be as great as Mom and Daddy was?"

All three pokemons weren't sure how to answer this. Or even react. She was so insecure about her abilities. Despite what her parents says -which as to do whatever she wanted with no worries- she still subconsciously felt so lowly. Felt as if she was still a five year old little girl, still reaching out for her parents hands and looking up to them like giants. Before it made her feel safe. Now it just made her feel small. Low. Weak.

Yozora uncurled from the ball she was in. her hands covered her face, crying harder onto her palms. Centaur the Stantler rested on his legs, getting close to her trainer. Libra the Servine went under her wet hair and curled around her neck. Leo the Luxio had only sat next to her, trying to comfort her somehow. The girl only listened to her fears and the rain. With the rain, she didn't quite hear someone walking up to her. A shadow loomed over here, when she did noticed she saw a boots, then some pants, vest and pink wet hair with a wet fedora hat. The boy had red eyes and an annoyed scowl. "Ruby?"

"What were you thinking!?"

"Eh!?" Yozora was taken back by his tone. The boy walked out of the rain and into the giant tree. "You just ran off in a middle of thunderstorm!" he was obviously pissed off at her.

Yozora looked around, it was true. There was an thunderstorm. Though she didn't understand why that was such a problem. "Um.. So?"

The pink haired boy groaned and rest his back against the tree, covering his face by dipping his hat. She can see the faint blush on his face, his voice lowered and was more calm. "I just… I got worried is all."

His words made her heart feel important. She cocked her head in a adorable way with a blank look. "Worry? You were capable of that emotion?"

Her little comment made the pink haired boy angry mark. He wanted to shout but restrain himself from doing so. Through gritted teeth he replied. "Yes."

The rain continued to pour. Now they were both stuck here under the tree. Yozora was still hugging her knees, resting her head on her chin. Her pokemons kept an close on on the boy who was just standing, one leg against the tree along with his back his arms crossed. This was her fellow dance partner. He often reminded her how unsuccessful she'll be. Why? No one really knows. He loves to mess with hearts that are fragile. Making Yozora a prime target. He was also her rival. "Ne ne.. Rubia."

"Ruby."

She giggled, she loved how he always cut someone to make them call him Ruby instead of Rubia. She wasn't sure what was going on in his mother's mind when she gave him the name. But it was cute either way. She continued the question she was speaking. "Do you ever feel pressured by your parents footsteps?"

The pink haired boy shook his head. It took him another second to form words. "My mom is Goldenrod City's Gym Leader. Our family is more famous of running the Moomoo farm. My mom had many dreams, she mastered many skills and she's a famous Actress. All that?" Ruby glanced over to Yozora who was watching him talk. He scoffed and shrugged. "Doesn't have anything to do with me. I'm just following my own path the way I want to."

She always got a reply like this from him. He honestly couldn't care about his family. Sure he loved his mother. But he was more of an loner and distance. Very much like her, he loved dancing. His reason no one knows. Hell no one knows anything about him. Yozora was certain she knew more things then others considering he claimed them rivals. "I wish I can follow my path carefree like you do."

Yozora head Ruby sigh. "For whatever reason you have to believe you need to fill in your parent's giant footsteps, you'll never be a good dancer. You'll fail everything you do if you keep believing you have to be successful like them."

The girl only held her legs tighter. Ruby sighed and looked up at the sky. He wasn't one who liked the rain. But he didn't dislike it, he just preferred clear skies. "Hey. Let's have a battle."

"A what?"

Taking out a pokeball and twirling it between his fingers and knuckles. Ruby smirked at the girl, with his free hand holding onto his hat. "Pokemon battle. In the rain." he walked out to the rain again, waiting for her to follow his lead. "Well, are you coming or going to leave me out here to dry-…. Get wet."

This made the girl giggled. She stood up and patted her wet dress. Looking towards her pokemons thinking who might be good in the rain. "Libra, I beg for your assistance!"

The Servine smirked and nodded. Jumping off her shoulder and into the rain battle stage. Suddenly the world was closed off to them. Ruby pressed the button to his pokeball and let the pokemon jump out. He wasn't the type to carelessly toss his pokeball around. "Time to… Iceskate!"

Out came an Sneasel. At the sight of Yozora it jumped for joy, yet went into an battle stance once seeing Servine glaring at him. Yozora widen her eyes once she noticed the type advantage. With the rain she knew the ice would be more contagious. She now regretted not picking Leo. "Iceskate, Icy Wind!"

The Sneasel nodded and twirled to the side, flipping his arms up and creating a wave of ice headed towards the grass type. Quickly, Yozora shouted out her command. "Dodge it with Grass Knot!" The Servine jumped out of the way. He glared at the ground where the grass tied up Sneasel's foot. Since he was in the middle of a twirl he violently met with the ground. Ruby growled and bent down to help his pokemon get untangled.

Yozora widen her eyes and went back to the tree trying to get out of the Icy Wind's direction. Half of the tree was now frozen as she grabbed a long stick object wrapped in a blanket. Yozora removed the cloth and revealed the silver sparkly hallow staff. Ruby ripped off the grass and hopped back to his feet. "Libra! Leaf Tornado!"

She ran back to raining stage, this time she spun herself with the staff. The grass type was much more faster in the rain, being in a forest the leaves from the trees came to aid the grass type, tripling the tornado by tons. Ruby gasp at this. "Iceskate, Blizzard!" with the rain at their side, the ice was increase by a ton. Both sides had their own personal natural army. Libra shot down her arm, making the leaves rapidly fly down towards the two. Ruby ducked and covered himself with his arms. Sneasel swiftly spin himself, making the blizzard spiral up. With the falling rain, all the water around them quickly turned into ice, making an upwards waterfall of ice.

Yozora squinted her eyes, she expected Ruby would let the spiraling ice explode and started to twist and twirl her staff around her body. Some of the leaves ended up frozen and some broke through, creating cuts against Ruby's skin. After a bit more seconds went by, Ruby noticed the ice geyser now starting to get unbalance. "Let it go!" quickly the spinning Sneasel stopped suddenly, letting the ice explode and head in all directions.

The silver eye girl quickly went in front of her pokemon and slide the staff to the side. "Night Ray!" a black blade was glowed off from the staff, it now headed towards the direction she sent it. Getting collided with the ice, only a small spot where the two stood was not hit. Yet the ice around them was much to powerful they felt suffocated from the sudden wing blowing form both side, crushing them with the coldness. Servine yelped out as Yozora fell to her knees.

The entire area they were in was now covered in ice, the rain that fell turned into snowflakes. "Wha.."

Ruby couldn't care less and walked a bit closer now wearing an cocky expression. "I guess this makes things fair. After all I am not like you." Yozora looked up at her rival. "You're now on my field. Yet we play by your rules."

There was always something different whenever Ruby battled with anyone. He was much more violent then he would normally be. "Libra, Now Leaf Tornado!"

Yozora got up to her feets and jumped back to avoid the attack. Ruby gritted his teeth and called forth Sneasel who landed perfectly on it's feets. The leaves were conjured again, faster than before. The grass type swiftly palced her hand up front, making the leaves head straight towards them. Yozora had rammed her staff in front of her, creating an dark wind to shattered the ice near Sneasel's ice. "Avoid that!"

"Grass Knot!" With the ice shattered, Libra quicklyed grew the grass so that it can tangle up the legs of the Sneasel ones more. Literally being rooted to the ground, Sneasel was force to take the attack. Ruby grunted and dipped his fedora to cover his face. The snow made Libra flinch. "Now tackle!" Sevine quickly dashed towards the trapped Sneasel.

"Get out of there now!" Ruby yanked his hand to the side as he shouted. Iceskate cut the grass around his feets. Yozora yanked her arm to the side as well and now wore a look of determination. "Vine Whip him trap!"

Quickly the grass type smirked and used it's vines to wrapped around the ice type's body. Head first, Libra tackled the pokemon. Yozora cheered at the direct hit. However the pink haired boy only 'Tsk' at her. "Iceskate. Close range Ice Beam."

Fear shot up the girl's mind. "Sneea!" with the ice around them it didn't take long at all to get ready. Libra tried to get out of the way but was took unbalance to get up. "ZEEL!" the ice beam shot up, instead of the freezing the grass type, it only flung it back. The impact was so rough, Yozora opened her arms and stumbled backwards when she caught her pokemon in her arms.

She whimpered from the thud. "End it." the ice type slide across the icy surface. Before Yozora can retaliate, she found herself trapped under Sneasel's claw. Ruby slowly walked up to them, smirking at his victory. "Both pokemon and trainer are unable to move." he chuckled at her,t he snow turning into rain once again. "It seems I've won."

The girl gripped her pokemon tighter. Once again she lost against the better trainer. She only silently glared at him. She stood up once Sneasel removed it's claw from her throat. They were both completely drenched to the bone. "You always win. Why do I even bother?"

Ruby dipped his hat. "Perhaps you thought subconsciously that you may be able to free yourself with this battle."

"Huh?" Yozora looked at him, cocking her head with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Let's get out of this rain before we get pneumonia or something." he completely ditched her question and began walking. Knowing it was no use waiting till the rain passes she walked by Ruby's side, holding her Servine close as her other pokemons started to follow her. Ruby glance down at the girl next to him, she was a tad smaller in height than himself. _Even if I told you what I meant. You still wouldn't understand._

"Ne ne Rubia-"

"Ruby."

She giggled and looked up at him. "If you came after me, why didn't you bring an Umbrella with you?"

The question made the taller boy face palm. He could have easily gotten one before chasing after her. He only dipped his hat and ignored her the rest of the way back to the city.

* * *

This is just a short random one-shot. I just wanted to write a battle and I got kinda bored and lazy so I jsut wrote this. Anyways, hope you like it or something~

Rubia(Ruby) Madder. Son of Whitney and (Spoilers) taking interest in dancing. He meets Yozora at a young age and became somewhat of an rival. He's a playboy and rarely shows any signs of emotions other than hate, ego, anger and annoyance. He's a boy with many secrets up his sleeves, and one leads to his heart. Race: Mortal. Team: Dophan. Sneseal.

Yozora Knightwalker. Daughter of Silver and Crystal. Taking a liking in her Grandmother's perfomance she got into dancing and took lessons. There she meets Ruby who gets into a rivalry with her. She dosen't care for battles but knows how when needed to. She nicknames her pokemons after Star Constellations and carries a silvery staff with her to help train her powers. She often pressures herself despite whatever everyone says. Because of this she fears failure worse than anyone else. Race: Wind Walker. Starry Feather. Team: Luxio. Servine. Stantler. Ledyba.


End file.
